Talk:Gliese 581 d
"with laser sail technology possibly available in the near future it would take 100 years to get there at 20% the speed of light." Tell me, what is "laser sail technology"? You left me and other readers with this magical phrase... please explain. I have never heard of it. If you mean is a solar sail then I think that idea might not fly because of a Heliopause.--Terraformer 01:27, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Sort of like a solar sail, first powered by the sun then powered by 3 earthbound lasers strategically placed in 3 different spots on the earth, it was discussed by Dr. Michio Kaku a few years ago on the Skeptics Guide to the Universe podcast.--Darwin IV 09:02, 18 February 2009 (UTC) The Skeptics Guide to the Universe - never heard of it till now. Do they archive their podcasts? I usually listen to This Week In Science. I’ve never heard of Michio Kaku speak of it either. Which podcast was it? I think what you’ve heard or tried to mention here is the shape of our universe and attempts to see if our universe has a curvature to it. the experiment used three beams of lasers. I heard him mention that we could be living on a spherical/elliptical universe. He was disappointed by the fact that we couldn’t confirm it, but remained adamant that his supported theory might still be a true one.--Terraformer 23:19, 28 February 2009 (UTC) They do archive their podcasts. They were discussing leaving the solar system and one of them mentioned that Michio Kaku had mentioned that 3 lasers could power a spacecraft, so it must be completely unrelated. I also saw something about laser sail on the discovery channel documentary on Rockets. -- Darwin IV 05:10, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Great. Send me the date this podcast aired or was downloaded to their website. I’ll track it down. Or send me a link -- Terraformer 22:08, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I don't know the website, I download them through iTunes, I don't know the exact date but sometime in April or May, 2005 -- Darwin IV 04:30, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I’ll be typing as I am listening. podcast archive. this is the one I’ve listened to, up to... 29:07, that's when the interview started. we could be residing on one of the membranes. Here come the bubbles of his multiverse resting in a hyperspace. To justify 5 string theory equations, I am guessing, string theory is now being analogized to geologic topography mapping and the way it would all look to an individual from a compressed 11th dimension. Yeah I finally found it… you sir… you misunderstood him. Listen to approximately 43:00-50th min LISA-laser Interferometer space antenna, three satellites making a triangle in outer space…3 million miles across… goal is to capture gravity waves of our baby universe, maybe even pre-big bang radiation. To infer, retrograde forecast, predict? He is right I do not know what string theory is about. It is the best kept secret to sell a whole lot of books with a lot of hype on sexy idea in physics (a discipline a lot of US students are not even familiar with.). Universities discriminate against physicists that don’t find string theory attractive. How can a concept that seeks to unify everything have so many exceptions or so many add-ons? The fact is that most of the people on this rock do not have the resources to stay in schools of higher math and sciences to prove or disprove any ideas of their own ideas. Day to day I see so much potential and day to day I see all that potential just trying to fill up a niche that isn’t their own.--Terraformer 07:34, 12 March 2009 (UTC) For a second I thought you could be right. Laser could work as solar wind does, but the intensity of that magnitude could kill anything in a spacecraft. Exhaustless drive seems to be a way to go because you would never run out of chemical or even elemental propellant.. I wouldn’t want it to be a manned spacecraft. It could carry Von Neumann Probes though. Go back to the article and curb/edit your misleading enthusiasm... -- Terraformer 19:54, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, but I want to say you're awfully hostile about one small mistake. -- Darwin IV 09:51, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the comment :) I will try to readjust my attitudes to dismissing unfounded information. -- Terraformer 20:51, 27 March 2009 (UTC)